1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor fabrication. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for forming data storage devices incorporating semiconductor wafers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage devices that use atomic resolution storage (ARS) techniques for storing data can be formed of multiple wafers that are bonded together as a wafer stack. Such a wafer stack can be diced to form one or more data storage devices. Each data storage device typically includes multiple electron emitters and corresponding storage areas that are configured to store data.
Contamination of one or more surfaces of the various wafers of a wafer stack may degrade performance of data storage devices formed from that wafer stack. In particular, if some of the interior chambers of the wafer stack become contaminated, the performance of one or more of the emitters can be affected. This can inhibit the ability of a data storage device to store and/or retrieve data. Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.